


Potentially devastating

by Ms_Julius



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, F/M, Studo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: What can you say when the past decides to knock on your doorstep, and you have no desire to open?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> Since this is my very first public writing and a fanfic, I would really appreciate your comments and corrections (especially conserning grammar and prepositions).
> 
> PS: You can find me on Tumblr: http://ms-julius.tumblr.com/

Dark. Very dark. Even the moon couldn’t cut through the night sky when grey clouds suffocated all light under their pressing cover. Thin blanket of snow submitted to this devouring blackness as the night veiled Earth into its crushing embrace.

In a little cabin, far outside of the city of Echo Creek, a diminutive kappa snuggled beside a downy pillow. He pressed his cheek against soft fabric and hugged the pillow closer, sighing contentedly from his little lair. Delicate nightlight bestowed some light in the bedroom, being one of the few items in otherwise nearly empty room. Aside from a large four-poster there were only an oaky old dresser, worn-out nightstand and framed photograph of two figures; a smiling, greenish monster and a young blonde woman whose arms were thrown over monster’s shoulders. The photo was cold and chapped, but clearly treasured as it had taken pride of place on the nightstand near the bed.

Kappa twisted and turned in his sleep, squeezing the pillow. Four-poster was covered in thick blankets and loosened feathers, and the pillow hanging in small monster’s grip was one of the many. All this made the bed look like some sort of a decked bird’s nest, and the birdlike creature lying in the centre of it did nothing to reduce that impression. Sight was cozy in its own way if only a slightly surrealistic. Woman standing silently at the doorway didn’t want to turn her gaze.

Star moved her weight from foot to foot and glanced swiftly at the clock on her wrist. 3 am, she had arrived later than usual. On the other hand it wasn’t really her fault; driveway from the city had been plagued by midnight drivers and people returning from their evening jobs and despite the fact that she had gotten her driving license over five years ago, the mechanic vehicle didn’t sat well in her talent repertoire. But she got home before dawn, which was all that mattered.

Carefully so that she wouldn’t wake up her sleeping partner, Star lowered her heavy leather bag on the floor and sidled further into the bedroom. Regardless of the poor light she managed to dodge every fallen pillow and a blanket hanging over the edge of the bed before finally climbing onto an indulgent nest with exhausted sigh. Familiar scent of the cabin comforted her greatly. She was at home.

Kappa, who had slept peacefully until now, flinched awake when he felt the bed dip under Star’s weight. Yellowish eyes blinked rapidly, glowing in darkness.

“You’re late.”

Star let herself sink deeper into the silky bedclothes. “Not on purpose.” She turned on her side in order to create a weary look into those gleaming eyes. “I am here now Ludo.”

Almost unnoticeable smile spread across kappa’s face, but Star was able to see it in the dimness of the room. She loved that innocent expression, so different from the grin she still so vividly remembered even after all these years. A trademark which preceded destruction, madness and fear.  The grin she didn’t want to witness ever again.

But those were memories of the past, only resurfacing because of the… No, she wouldn’t think about that now.

Slowly she crawled forward, now with a tentative, wicked grin of her own. Ludo gave her a questioning look by raising his brows, a tiny hint of smile still lingering in the corner of his mouth. He looked more curious than concerned.

“What on Earth are you doing?” he asked with a good-natured huff. Star just smiled wider.

“You seem to have managed to pile up quite a fortress in the middle of our bedroom”, she teased as she pushed some of the pillows out of her way to make a spot for herself on the right side of the bed. Some of them fell on the floor during the process, but she wasn’t too eager to pick them back up. There wasn’t too much free space to begin with.

Ludo didn’t seem to mind fallen pillows either, save for a quick glance at them while they fell.

“I was bored.” His hands smoothed the soft walls of his castle. “It kinda reminds me of my old home, you know.” There was burning, wistful gleam in his eyes when he said this. Homesickness, despite being away for so many years. Star could understand that since she still felt a little melancholic whenever she was forced to stay on Earth too long, without opportunity to visit her homeland or her parent. And even when they did visit, leaving always left a tiny bit of bitterness in her soul.

But this was not the train of thoughts she wished to indulge tonight. Tonight she wanted to forget all about Mewni, magic and complications caused by their life on Earth. She wanted to have fun.

Without warning she threw herself in the middle of the ocean of pillows, giggling loudly as she snatched her bemused companion with her. “We’ll see how bored you will be in a minute! Prepare to defend yourself, monster!” Ludo let out a startled cry of surprise when he was tackled on the bed.

The fortress did stay up, miraculously, and even if their wrestling made them roll dangerously close to the edge of the bed, neither one of them noticed. Ludo quickly recovered from his previous shock and proceeded to pin Star against the covers, smirking and almost laughing aloud while she made her best at trying to slung him from balance and flip them around. After a while she succeeded and confirmed her win by grabbing him by the sides and running her fingers over a fine line of thin ribs, fragile bones trembling under her touch. Her smile widened when she found particularly sensitive spot under her little bird’s arm.

Ludo’s repressed laughter broke free and filled the air with breathy cackling while he squirmed and tried to pull himself further away from Star, waving his hands desperately as a sign of surrender.

“Okay, okay, you win Your Highness!” he said, stressing heavily at the mocking nickname which he only used when attempting to rile her up or teasing after he suffered a lost for some reason. Star didn’t mind though, she knew he did this jokingly without meaning it as an insult. In spite of the fact that her status as the princess of Mewni had modified their relationship at the beginning, it had since become an inner joke of a kind, having Ludo addressing her with honorable titles and her brushing it off with a laugh or exaggerated curtsey.

Catching her breath she let her arms go limp and slumped on the bed right next to her victim whose own breathing was still wheezy and partly interrupted by short burst of giggles. Trying hard to calm himself down and apparently sensing he was being watched, Ludo turned around and settled on his side, facing her completely. They were now partly inside of the tiny made-up castle, walls concealing them from the outside world. Safe and peaceful.

That’s when the thoughts came back. Her smile faltered.

“I met Marco today.”

“Oh. What did the karate-boy want?” Ludo asked, hand twisting bed sheets half-mindedly.

Star lowered her head to rest it on top of the pile of loose pillows, taking her time before answering.

“He had something to show me. Something he had found a while ago.”

Now Ludo was clearly interested. “And what was that?”

This is when things became complicated. Truth, Ludo deserved the truth, but she wasn’t sure if now was a good time to tell him. Truth never simplified anything, it just made things more messy and complex, possibly ruining everything she had worked so hard for all these years.

No, she would wait. This could wait. It had already.

“Nah, I’ll tell you tomorrow.” She faked a yawn. “We should really try and get some sleep now, it’s almost morning already.” With finality in her voice she wrapped her arms around Ludo’s narrow hips and pulled him flush against her chest, flipping the nightlight shut to darken the room completely.

While blackness captured the room, tired monster gave up on pursuing the matter further and relaxed in her embrace. His muscles started to unwind from their knots, breathing becoming more and more even, and after couple of minutes a subdued sound of snores could be heard as a confirmation of him falling to sleep. Room was once again motionless and nearly silent.

In the darkness Star’s eyes traveled across the room, landing on the leather bag lying still in the corner. From under a flap, a small tingle of green light bubbled out, tainting the walls with its slimy strings. Shattered edges of star-shaped jewelry could be seen if you looked more closely. Star didn’t want to look more closely.

Maybe if she stayed awake long enough, tomorrow would never come.


End file.
